Harry Potter and the Conquest of Choosing
by hero of all
Summary: Harry is a very powerful wizard. Dumbledore, whose his godfather, Voldemort, and a new prison breaked Grindelwald, who will he choose? With his parents neglecting him for his 3 years younger brother, the BWL, will that aid anyone with him? Harold James Wulfric Potter is going to have to choose on his conquest of power.Hermione bashing and maybe more.Rated T.No definte pairings yet.
1. The Eve of where everything went wrong

**I don't own Harry Potter, all credit to J.K Rowlings**

Prologue

The air was filled with smoke like mist, the eve of Halloween in Gordic's Hallow. A man in a dominating like presence in a black cloak with the hood drawn up, stalked past a group of children with candy.

"Thats a great costume sir, where-" the child stopped abruptly as a low hiss filled the air and he was staring into those crimson blood eyes, felt a headache and suddenly could not remember anything, so he did what was natural and began to sob.

Voldemort was having to go to occlumency to resist demonstrating why he hated children, demonstrating preferably with his pure white yew wand. It was kids like these, disgusting animals named muggles. These _mugless _just reminded him why the world needed his guidance, his philosophy and most importantly, his laws. But he couldn't give in to a petty emotion just to kill some _muglesss_, there would be plenty of time for that later, but for now he was on his way to destroy possibly the biggest threat to his power. He knew that prophecies were fickle things, but he wanted to take no chances. He then saw the gate of the cottage of where the Potters lived with their two sons.

He was there for the younger one, Charlus. What amused him the most of this whole situation, was that the Potters were out enjoying the evening his pathetic servant had set up to avoid losing _hisss friendsss_. What a disgusting word, but it also meant that Pettigrew could still spy on the order, for when Severus was compromised. He knew that Severus was not the traitor because no matter how smart Severus was with his occlumency, he couldn't tell when his Lord had even entered and read his inadequate mind. But the main point was that this boy, _Charlusss_, was the biggest threat to his power.

He collapsed all the wards at once while speaking the secret, that way no one would even knew he had blasted the Potter's creaky old gate. He then blasted the door open and heard sobs coming from a Gryffindor colored door with a woman's soft tone, telling the child to hush. He sent **Explorda** at the door, making the purple cruse shatter the door and the immediate defenses. As it turned out, Alice and Frank Longbottom were there along with their child, Neville as he recalled.

He spoke in a menacing voice " I will only give you my weakest curse, so that I can have _guestsss_ to celebrate later with."

And with that he sent **Dementor's Presences **curse on them, Frank, thinking there was a Dementor, sent **Expecto** **Patronum** at no one, as there was no intent but to defend the attacker, but there was obviously no Demntor around.

He then focused his attention on the crib, where the 1-year-old Charlus was wailing like a baby. But a spell of red came into his vision and he couldn't avoid it as a loud childlike cry of "Stupfey" came toward him.

It might have been a bit messier if it was a stronger spell but it was **Stupefy **though, trying to stun him. But with his rituals and powerful magic, the 4-year-old boy caster was no match. He grew enraged as the green eye, black, messy hair boy still had alice Longbottoms wand in his hand. The boy had sent a low, mudblood curse, but it was a semi strong one, which was a bit impressive considering he was 4. He calmed a bit as interest unknowingly entered his eyes.

"And who are you? Did you really think yourself powerful enough to defeat me, Lord Voldemort!?"

"I am Harold James Wulfric Potter and I'm nottt scared of yoou.."

The child was stuttering when he finished but what disgusted him was the old mudblood fool was obviously his godfather considering he had the same middle name. The fact Dumbledore had taught him** Stupefy**, as if that would help him, showed that Dumbledore obviously saw great things in the boy, he would have not of taken the role of Godfather otherwise. He had to resist saying his favorite two words and thought he would take the boy as his heir after he killed the mudblood child whose cries were irritating him greatly.

He point his 13 and a half phoenix core wand, and said his favorite two words "**Avada Kedavra**!"

The green energy shot towards Charlus's forehead and then hit him. But no, it rebounded off and everything exploded and he felt the curse rip him apart, and then saw a part of his soul branch off and try to take refuge in Harolds soul. But Harold's magic would not allow a leech so it destroyed most of it and sucked in the knowledge and memories of the Dark Lord. But Harold's magic kept that piece locked away and it had no access to his magic. But the main part of the horcrux, that had been rejected from Harold, screamed as it went into Charlus's whose magic ws not devolved enough to combat it.

The Dark Lord had lingered in the nursery and saw that another horcrux was made, from his own murder, and was absorbed by the threat as he now called Charlus Potter. He isn't over Charlus not for you or your older brother. He then fled, afraid that Dumledore would take him prisoner in his time of weakness. But his wand had not fled like it's master, the yew wand had slid down the debris of the nursery and into the weak and about to be unconscious Harold, whose last thought was of a white stick slippering into his pocket.

**AN**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, as you could probably tell, there are many spelling errors so please PM me to be a Beta, also for Percy Jackson fans I have many stories on him. Thank you**


	2. The Cold, Hard, Truth always Stings

**I don't own Harry Potter, all credit to J.K Rowlings**

Chapter 1

Harry looked down the railing as he saw his parents giving a half birthday present to his younger brother. They each had bright glowing smiles, Lilly's green eyes shined of the gold-colored wall, while Charlie and James's hazel eyes glowed from the red colored wall, it was love, trust, disgusting emotions.

He turned away and stated to go back to his sparse room his feet sinking on the lush red carpet of the Gryffindor colored home He started to think of James and weren't stupid and tried to be equal in their love, but anyone could tell that they simply didn't have the time for the eldest, the heir, and most importantly their son. Harry understood, but he didn't like it, they didn't care. But he knew no one really cared of what he liked and disliked, maybe Uncle Albus.

Uncle Albus always found time once a week to spend at least an hour with him, letting him talk, learn, play or whatever he wanted to do. Harry always cherished these times because there was little time that he felt cared for. Now that he was 8, he understood how life worked. The strong prevail and the weak perish. That was why he practiced with Lord Voldemort's wand. He didn't like it when he wasn't touching it, but when he used it, even for a simple spell, he loved the rush it gave him.

But he had always promised Uncle Albus to be good and he would try hard, "after the next time he used the wand," he decided.

But he never held to his promise, as the years had passed, Harry grew quite tall, grew in the mind and grew in his knowledge. He was getting close to finishing the first year of Hogwarts curriculum, it had taken him a long time because without Uncle Albus there, he didn't feel like reading boring books, he'd rather read about curses, warding, spells, charms, transfiguration spells and myth books on his favorite heroes that Uncle Albus always brought with him to read.

He knew one dark spell that he found in his mom's 6th year potion book, it was in a note, written by someone named Severus. It was **Sectumsempra**, the multiple cutting curse, one more dangerous than **Diffindo**, the normal cutting curse.

He had only used it once, on a bird that was flying to catch a fish that was jumping in the lake 1 mile away from Potter Manor. He had never regretted anything like that, but it had opened his eyes, the spells he thought were just knowledge were very dangerous. His parents never really noticed what he did, so he would go into the forest and practice his spells, he couldn't think of a safer place. There were snakes everywhere in the forest, and most of them made great conversation. On the other hand, he had seen a werewolf come to attack him, but a large bird of fire frightened it away with it trills and had transported him to Uncle Albus, and he had cried for an hour straight in a large office filled with trinkets and books.

But still, it was is only sanctuary from the harsh life of Potter Manor. He had grown more mature and had started running from snakes to pass time and have fun, no one else would play with him. His parents never forgot his birthday, January first, and used that day to make over up for 364 other days. He could never get over on how they could just smile at him, and then turn their attention to Charlie. When he turned 7, he finally got it, they didn't care, Uncle Albus probably forced them to do it to make him feel better. That was the day he rued all emotions for James and Lilly, Charlie's parents.

Charlie on the other hand wasn't actually spoiled in gifts and presents, but in love. Sure the kid got his toys and race brooms, but that wasn't what Harry wanted and Harry wouldn't get either of the things Charlie had.

Harry had always gone to Master Gelllert, as he had Harry call him, for Christmas so they could share stories and the old man on the corner of Gordic's Hallow would always tell him a special story about a war and about the commanders of the war. He would also give 1 present to Harry a year, something useful, but he wasn't sure how Master Gellert would know he needed it. For example, the wand holster he got when he was 6, it was great and useful, but how did he know?

He had never asked because he was afraid to be more lonely, especially on Christmas. Harry had never fully trusted anyone before with everything, maybe it was his cold nature, maybe it was his experience of neglect, but it didn't matter because only the strong will prevail. And trusting would only make him weak, and he would perish.

**AN**

**This is when realizes that his parents simply don't care, but his two mentors have helped him. Can anyone guess who Master GELLERT is? Anyway still looking for a beta and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
